Forbidden love
by Ann Caroline
Summary: Faltan sólo minutos para la boda, pero Sasuke no puede esperar más para verla. —Lemon


**F**orbidden **p**leasure

.

**S**asu**S**aku

.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

.

**Capítulo único**

.

.

.

.

_._

_El sol se oculta y yo quiero hacerte al amor…_

.

El vestido blanco de ensueño delineaba su silueta a la perfección, resaltando su delgada cintura, sus pequeños pechos y dejando a la vista los hombros pecosos. Sakura le sonrió contenta al reflejo de sí misma que le regresaba el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación. El ostentoso Vera Wang que había adquirido para la fecha más esperada del año sin duda alguna que había valido la pena.

El color perlado de la tela destacaba su tersa piel, haciéndola lucir como una princesa de un cuento de hadas.

Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba recogido en un rodete rebelde que dejaba caer mechones traviesos sobre su rostro acorazonado dándole ese toque juvenil que correspondía con su edad. Su rostro había sido maquillado con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, haciéndola parecer casi natural; con un ligero rubor y un suave brillo en los labios.

Ahogó un chillido de sorpresa en su garganta al momento en que sintió que unos brazos torneados rodeaban su cintura con posesividad. Cuando una boca húmeda comenzó a depositar besos mojados en el camino de su hombro al cuello, los inevitables suspiros de placer se atoraron en su garganta, sin darle el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar con cordura.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —susurró con fuerza, tratando de no llamar la atención de las personas que esperaban por ella afuera de la habitación— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Sabes que no deberías estar aquí…

Se percató del gruñido que salió de los labios de él y Sasuke no hizo amago de querer separarse de ella. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando él la apretó contra su cuerpo con más fuerza.

Sasuke inhaló el dulce aroma que desprendía la piel de Sakura, fascinado. Su garganta se secó abruptamente cuando el olor de ella le volvía a hacer sentir esas cosas indescriptibles e incoherentes que lo atormentaban desde que eran dos inocentes niños que jugaban a ser mamá y papá en el jardín de la mansión Uchiha.

—¿No sabías que nadie puede ver a la novia antes de la iglesia? ¡Ni siquiera el novio!

—_Tenía_ que verte —fue la única respuesta que recibió de Sasuke y se sonrojó fervientemente cuando sintió la traviesa mano de él bajando por su clavícula hasta su pecho. Un dedo de él se coló por el ligero escote del vestido y acarició el camino que separaba sus senos.

Un intenso sonrojó se apoderó de las mejillas de Sakura cuando el chico que tenía detrás de ella dibujó una travesía de saliva desde su hombro hasta su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo con sensualidad. El aliento cálido de su boca chocó contra el oído de ella, haciendo que se le erizaran los vellos del cuerpo al instante y su parte más íntima palpitó escondida en la lencería de encaje que había comprado pensando estrenarla en su noche de bodas.

Sakura suspiró, dándose cuenta de que le era imposible luchar contra el ardiente deseo que sentían el uno hacia el otro, así que se giró con cuidado de no estropear su atuendo y reclamó sus labios fervientemente.

.

_Mis dedos poco a poco, te harán estremecer…_

_._

Sasuke sonrió triunfante contra su boca, y besó con infinita ternura los suaves labios de ella. Le mordió el labio inferior mientras bajaba sus manos hasta sus nalgas y la apretaba contra su cuerpo, intentado hacer más íntimo el contacto. Se sintió mareado por el increíble deseo de hacerla suya.

Los papás de Sakura que esperaban pacientemente afuera de la habitación pasaron a un segundo plano inmediatamente. Sólo existían ellos dos y las ganas de entregarse el uno al otro.

Sasuke la cargó con sumo cuidado sin dejar de besarla, y la recostó delicadamente sobre la mullida cama donde incontables veces la había hecho suya. Las ansias de su piel lo sofocaban, sus ojos nublados del placer se abrieron para contemplar el precioso rostro de Sakura. Ella le sonrió con esa dulzura que la caracterizaba y lo acercó a ella para besarle el rostro, recibiendo leves ronroneos por parte de él.

—Te deseo tanto, cielo —escuchó que le decía él, besando con pasión su garganta y el inicio de sus senos.

—S-Sasuke-kun…—sus labios rojizos por los besos feroces fueron atrapados nuevamente por los demandantes de Sasuke. Una mano de él se abrió camino por la larga falda del vestido y la subió con cuidado de no estropear la delicada tela. Acarició el muslo interno antes deshacerse de las braguitas e introducir un dedo en su intimidad— ¡Ay!

El travieso dedo la penetró repetidamente mientras el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris con devoción. Sakura sintió que su corazón bombeaba sangre con tanta fuerza que casi dolía; se estremeció ante el contacto de la piel de Sasuke contra la de ella y gimió un poco más alto.

No supo en qué momento fue que los pantalones de Sasuke quedaron en el suelo, pero fue bastante consciente de la fogosidad con la que se deshizo de los bóxers de él, desesperada por sentirlo dentro de ella.

Sasuke acarició la intimidad perfectamente depilada de Sakura con la punta de su miembro y de una estocada la penetró.

—Eres… perfecta…

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior intentando retener los gemidos que le producían los movimientos tortuosamente lentos de Sasuke en su interior. Una gota de sudor de resbaló por su mejilla y movió las caderas hacia abajo para sentir con más fuerza la embestida.

—¡Sakura, cariño, ya es hora! —los repetidos toqueteos en la puerta de su habitación alarmaron a la novia. La voz de su madre sonó bastante urgente, y tras consultar el reloj de su mesita de noche comprobó que tenía un par de minutos de retraso.

—¡U-un minuto! —balbuceó, reprimiendo el deseo de gemir ante los movimientos de Sasuke dentro de ella. El muy desconsiderado ni siquiera había tenido la bondad de quedarse quietecito, fue un gran golpe de suerte que no se le saliera ningún sonido _extraño_.

Él salió y entró de ella con lentitud, ronroneando de placer. La embistió despacio hasta el fondo. A un ritmo muy lento, trazó círculos con sus caderas y retrocedió, se detuvo un instante y la volvió a penetrar.

.

_Disfrutar cada segundo…_

_._

—Mm…

El vaivén pausado la volvió loca, sintió que estallaría de placer en cualquier momento. Y lo hizo segundos después, cuando Sasuke la penetró con fuerza –pero sin llegar a ser rudo-, hasta el fondo. La embistió suavemente un par de veces más y salió de ella, colocándose de pie. Sakura se apresuró a coger su miembro con una mano e introducirlo sensualmente en su boca. Lo vio morderse el labio inferior y sonrió internamente cuando el líquido salado se deslizó por su lengua.

Se separaron para regularizar sus respiraciones, y cuando Sasuke posó nuevamente sus ojos color carbón sobre ella no evitó sonreír abiertamente. Sakura tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, gotas de sudor resbalándose por su mandíbula y los labios _sospechosamente_ hinchados. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con tanta inocencia que hacía que Sasuke se preguntara internamente, ¿cómo podía ser tan ingenuamente atractiva? Esa mujer lo volvería loco un día de estos.

—Te veo en la iglesia —le dijo él luego de acomodarse el traje oscuro y besándola con ternura en la frente. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y lo observó alejarse hacia el balcón, por donde emprendería su huída; como habían hecho desde hace años, cuando empezaron a tener esos apasionados encuentros. Antes de salir con cuidado por el balcón, se volteó y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas-detiene-corazones—. Estás hermosa, cielo.

El calor en sus mejillas se intensificó con tanta fuerza que casi le dolió. El se rió entre dientes y desapareció de su vista. Sonrió tontamente cuando se dio cuenta del rubor que cubría su rostro. A pesar de conocerlo de prácticamente toda la vida, Sasuke seguía haciéndola sentir cosas asombrosas.

Era su mejor amigo y el mejor amante que había tenido en toda su vida. Lo conocía desde la guardería infantil; cuando unas niñas abusivas se burlaban de ella, él apareció y la defendió con tanta pasión que Sakura había quedado prendada de él desde ese mismo instante. Naruto y él habían estado con ella desde entonces, incluso cuando habían tomado caminos distintos para estudiar sus respectivas carreras, los tres mantuvieron el contacto y jamás rompieron el indestructible lazo que los unía, que por cierto era bastante peculiar.

Considerando el hecho de que Sasuke era una persona que le agradaba la soledad y la tranquilidad, muy contrariamente de Naruto, que era la persona más escandalosa e hiperactiva del mundo entero. Y ella, pues ella era más bien como el punto medio entre ellos dos, la balanza perfecta. Ni mucho de uno, ni poco del otro. Aunque debía admitir que se parecía un poco más a Naruto que a su adorado Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke era como la luz de la luna en una noche oscura, mientras que Naruto era como el sol brillando en la cima de un cielo perfectamente azul, sin nubes. Ella vendría siendo entonces el atardecer, el corazón entre ambos.

Se miró una última vez al espejo, tras colocarse correctamente el vestido y retocarse el maquillaje. Sonrió complacida y salió de la habitación, donde sus padres la esperaban impacientes.

—Quince minutos de retraso —le anunció su papá con un mohín de reprobación. Su ceño se frunció cuando vio a su hija poner sus ojos en blanco.

—La novia siempre es la última en llegar, papi.

—Y no lo dudamos, nena. Pero el novio creerá que te estás arrepintiendo, ¿no te parece? —opinó su madre mientras caminaban hacia la elegante limusina que los llevaría hasta la iglesia.

Sakura se rió entre dientes recordando la fogosa escenita que había sucedido minutos antes dentro de su habitación.

—Ya, ya.

* * *

La novia inhaló aire y apretó con fuerza el ramillete de gardenias que tenía entre las manos, enfundándose de valor ante la entrada de la iglesia. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, y esbozando una sonrisa, inició su camino hacia el estrado, donde aguardaban pacientemente el sacerdote, las damas y los caballeros de honor y, por supuesto, el novio.

La iglesia estaba decorada exquisitamente de colores que variaban entre el blanco, perla y el beige. Las rosas rojas naturales aromaban el ambiente con un olor fresco y dulce. Todo estaba perfecto, como ella lo había querido.

Les sonrió con dulzura a Mikoto, Fugaku, Minato y Kushina. Los padres de sus mejores amigos. Kushina la miró con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción y le tomó un par de fotos.

Regresó su mirada hacia la pequeña tarima y cuando enfocó sus ojos en Sasuke, se mordió el labio inferior. Dios. Era terriblemente apuesto. Sus ojos se ensancharon y le señaló disimuladamente el sitio donde estaba el lazo de esmoquin mal anudado. Su respuesta fue una sonrisa ladina y se acomodó el nudo con sus largos dedos masculinos. Ella sonrió y asintió levemente, aprobando el perfecto atuendo de Sasuke y tratando de no recordar en donde habían estado esos dedos minutos antes.

Cuando llegó al altar, la mano masculina del novio se extendió hacia ella para recibirla, y ella la aceptó con una sonrisa tonta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Naruto y él no pudo hacer más que reírse nerviosamente y besarle el dorso de la mano, con un dulce sonrojo en sus tostadas mejillas.

—Estás preciosísima, Sakura-chan.

El comentario le sacó una nueva sonrisa y acarició su mano con su dedo pulgar.

—Tú también lo estás, Naruto.

Miró de reojo hacia el lado donde estaban situados los caballeros de honor y sonrió divertida cuando divisó la jovial sonrisa del padrino. Sasuke le guiñó un ojo y el padre inició la ceremonia.

.

.

.

_Es una locura amar, a menos que se ame con locura._

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

Hahaha, no me maten! Esta idea se me ocurrió viendo un video de música que se llama 'Amanecer', una canción bastante bonita y pues me pareció súper interesante escribirlo. Sé que soy una cruel por Naruto u.u pero no pude evitarlo haha.

Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Un besito a todos!


End file.
